


Christmas Eve Thoughts and Plans

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Prompt: Christmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair has a new idea for the bullpen gang.Prompt: Christmas Eve
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Christmas Eve Thoughts and Plans

  


Christmas Eve Thoughts and Plans

  


Blair was lying in Jim’s arms and Jim finally said, “What’s wrong?”

“How do you know there is something wrong, Jim?”

“Because you smell nervous. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“How do you feel about having a party on Christmas Eve with gift exchange?”

“Chief, everyone is coming for dinner on Christmas. Why would we have them the night before?”

“I heard Rhonda tell Megan that her family all went to see her brother’s family and she’s all alone this year. Then Megan reminded Rhonda that she’s alone every holiday. And I realized that they might need a reason to party. Not for dinner. Dessert and gifts. $25.00 limit and nothing over it.”

“I never thought about it. Could they all bring something?” Jim asked. 

“I figured I would invite them tomorrow if it’s okay with you. I’ve got to figure out what everyone needs to bring,” Blair said, already thinking. 

“Get a tablet and I’ll help you. We don’t want anyone to be alone on Christmas Eve, do we?”

“No, Jim, we don’t. Do we know anyone else?” 

“My dad is all alone. Our neighbor across the hall is all alone. I say let’s make it dessert and drinks and no presents,” Jim suggested. 

“Okay, if you think that will be better. Let me get my tablet.”

When Blair got back upstairs Jim was sitting in bed thinking. Blair could see those wheels turning.

Blair started making notes and they kept giving advice to the other one and laughing. Christmas Eve was only a few days away. They needed to plan this and fast. 

When they were all done, Blair went downstairs again for invitations for them all. 

“Blair, I think we could just tell them, couldn’t we?”

“But Jim, I want it to be special for them. This will be special. I’m going to put one item in each invitation that I’d like them to bring. What about your dad?”

“I’ll call him in the morning and tell him what he needs to bring. Wine sounds good.”

“This is going to be great. We’ll have two days of fun, family and friends.”

“Thanks for thinking of it, Blair.”

“You are welcome, my sex slave.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Like now.”


End file.
